I Saw The Devil Today, And He Looked A Lot Like Me
by alaskanbirdfriend
Summary: God's still in hiding, Amara's the big bad out there, and no one can stop her. Except for Lucifer, perhaps. And this time, Sam says yes.
1. Chapter 1

What seemed to be lightning flashed around the bars of the cage, and flames flickered from torches along the wall.

"And hey, I-I'm not the good guy, we both know I'm not. But, uh, the Darkness? She's the end of everything."

Lucifer's voice drifted into a quiet and excited whisper.

"But I can beat her. _We_ can beat her. You and me. Together." He paused. "So come on, Sam. Make the right choice. The big sacrifice, one more time. Sam. It's time to save the world, man."

Sam's head tilted to the side, looking down and away from Lucifer. Closing his eyes, he sighed, then opened them again.

"Fine. I'll do it." He spoke in a hushed murmur.

Lucifer's smirking expression brightened, putting his hand on his chin. "Come on, Sammy, I need to hear you say the magic word..."

Sam's face tightened, nails digging into the skin of his palms. He turned back to Lucifer, resolve set hard in his eyes.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Light flooded the enormity of the cage, basking it in a bright white glow. The Morningstar's grace rushed into Sam's body, his soul left unharmed from its icy grasp. The soul shuddered away from the natural chill that Lucifer's angelic form radiated.

His eyebrows furrowing, Lucifer seemed to sigh.

 _I am sorry, Sam._

He opened his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fist slowly, as he stood up in Sam's body. Lucifer scanned the walls, before pushing open the creaking door of the cage. As he set to place his foot on the ground, a voice echoed through the cavern.

"Sam!"

Lucifer set his foot down, a smirk dancing across his face. The cage disappeared in a flash of light as he turned his head to watch Dean and Castiel.

Castiel stood stock-still, blade gripped tightly in his hand. Dean was a figure of concern, warily looking Lucifer up and down. He swallowed.

"...Sam?"

Lucifer sighed crossed his arms, standing calmly. "We always seem to end up here, don't we?"

Dean let out a choked noise, alarm flashing over his face, before quickly changing to anger.

"You son of a bitch, let Sam go-"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and waved his hand, cutting off Dean's breath. Dean clutched his throat, trying to force out words, and glared at Lucifer. Lucifer turned to Castiel and glanced at his blade.

"Really, Castiel? You really think that blade will kill me?"

"Perhaps not, but at least I will have the satisfaction of stabbing you." Castiel snarled.

Lucifer wagged his finger at Castiel, slowly walking forward. He grinned.

"Ah, ah, ah, Castiel! You wouldn't dare to stick that sword in me. Not while Sammy's in here, at least." He tapped the side of his head.

Castiel's eyes narrowed, eyes flicking down to Lucifer's chest, where the shining glow of Sam's soul would usually be. Now it was just the harsh light of the Morningstar's grace.

"You spared him?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer, before getting cut off with the sound of a gunshot. Dean was gasping for air, a gun pointed at Lucifer's shoulder. He was about to roll his eyes and continue talking to Castiel, but a small whispering voice changed his mind.

 _...Dean…_

Sam's soul rose above the nearly overwhelming tide of grace, peering through his own eyes once again.

 _Please._

Lucifer pursed his lips, flicking his wrist. Dean had been on his knees, clutching at his throat. He gasped, inhaling a breath of fresh air. Glaring up at Lucifer, he growled,

"Let Sam go."

Lucifer gave Dean a mocking smile before turning back to Castiel, who was standing with his sword pointed back at him. He walked straight up to it, smirking.

"You need me, Castiel. I'm the only one who can defeat the darkness."

Then he vanished into thin air, leaving nothing more behind than the frigid feel of his grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay.**

 **So, my writing is taking a huge turn of events. I know this is completely unexpected.**

 **First of all, I've changed my view of Lucifer, so if you came here for nice Lucifer, I'm so, so, sorry. That is what I intended in the beginning, but what I've thought about Lucifer has changed since then.**

 **I also changed the tense of the story, because I find it's easier to write thoughts like that. It is now present tense.**

 **Adding to that bit, I also think that I write better emotions than action. Maybe it's just me. But that's how I feel. But, since I'm writing more thoughts, I'm also changing my style of writing. I feel it was a bit bland before.**

 **I've been writing some codas, as you can see if you look at my other works. That is going to be the kind of style I will be writing. I felt a lot better writing like that.**

 **I completely understand if you were expecting something different and you unsubscribe to this story. I will also understand if you get upset. Hell, I'm kind of upset at myself for doing this. But I feel more comfortable writing emotions than just bland action that I'm not good at. I want to apologize for changing things like this.**

 **I'm sorry. I feel like I disappointed you guys.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

Sam stands on the snow-covered cliff of a mountain, ice crunching under his shifting feet. A chilling breeze swirls against his bare arms, and yet no cold is felt with it.

A quiet rustle of feathers is heard behind him, and his head twitches slightly to see what the source of the noise is. _He doesn't need to guess. No point in looking._

Sam's eyes drift back to the horizon. He bites his lip, then opens his mouth to speak.

"You didn't kill Dean. Why?"

Lucifer raises his eyebrows, stepping out of the shadows of the mountain. _Out of the shadows of his mind, out of the shadows of a constructed world._

"You know, in that tone, it makes it sound like you didn't want him to be spared."

Sam clenches his jaw as Lucifer steps closer to him, _closer, always closer, too close, so close he remembers a hand brushing across his chest,_ and he flinches away just as he did then.

Lucifer doesn't pay attention to Sam's movements, nor how Sam's eyes are flickering over his form in wary terror. He grins, tilting his head.

"Sammy, you don't know? You just bring out the best in me."

 _The best?_ Sam thinks. _The Devil never has a best, only the worst. There is no best._

Sam doesn't say anything, though, although he's pretty sure Lucifer can still hear him.

 _I'm in your grapefruit, Sam._

Sam shifts where he stands and finally speaks, although he keeps his eyes on the horizon and doesn't look at Lucifer, _doesn't_ _ **want**_ _to look at Lucifer, doesn't want to look at the cold-bright-burning light that he loves and hates with all his heart, doesn't want to have anything to do with him._

His voice comes out scratchy, afraid, _terrified, shaking, splintered, submiss-_

"I only said yes because we need you to defeat Amara. Nothing more."

Sam swallows, waiting for a response.

Lucifer shrugs, and claps Sam on the shoulder, hard. Sam wants to move away, _get away, he can't get away, there is no escape from the cage, no escape from the Devil,_ but Lucifer's hand is squeezing so tight he clenches his eyes in pain. _Digging into his flesh, digging into his skin, like hooks, knives, and a claw of a shining being with so many heads and wings-_

Lucifer smirks. "If that's what you're telling yourself, Sammy. I'll be on my way."

The Devil disappears, and Sam Winchester is left trembling on a mountain created of his mind.


End file.
